What ever happened to Knives?
by Angelic Machine
Summary: This is actually the beginning of the story Trying to Forget. This is a story telling what happened to Knives that made Vash start acting weird, in Trying to Forget.


What ever happened to Knives?  
By; Angelic Machine  
  
It was, of course, a sunny day. The almost blinding rays of the sun shined into a small room. A tall man, with very light blonde hair and deep blue eyes was lying down in the bed that was in the room. He was bandaged almost everywhere. He got those injuries from his brother, when they tried to fight each other.  
  
Another tall man walked into the room. His blonde hair was spiked up and his eyes were light green. He was known as the Humanoid Typhoon, but he was actually Vash, the Stampede. He walked over to the other man laying on the bed and pulled up a chair next to him, and sat down.  
  
Vash stared at the man he called his brother. He watched as he took in short raspy breaths. Vash knew he was awake, he was just being arrogant.  
  
"Knives, you need to eat something or you won't get your strength back." Vash pleaded, he didn't quite like his brother very much, for all the terrible things he did to Vash and other people, but Vash doesn't want to see him in such pain, that Vash himself caused.  
  
Knives stirred in bed then opened his eyes to look at Vash; he looked into his eyes then turned away sharply.  
  
"Don't look at me like that Vash," he scorned.  
  
"I'm just worried about you." Vash stated.  
  
Knives grew an evil smile, a smile that made Vash straiten up. "Why do you always help people that try to kill you . . ." Knives was cut off when a surge of pain ran up his spine. He cringed in pain.  
  
"You need to relax, Knives, it's over between you and me." Vash said, he got up and put the chair back and started for the door. Then stopped when he heared Knives speak.  
  
"It's far from over between you and me, brother." He said, with a little hate building in every word he spoke.  
  
Vash turned around to face his defenseless brother. "Knives, you were beaten by the lowly spider, remember. I wouldn't suggest picking a fight, when you're in that condition." Vash turned back around and walked out the room closing the door behind him.  
  
Knives tried to say something back but didn't. He heard someone walking to his door. Knives didn't want anybody at all to help him he just wanted to be alone for the time being. Milly walked into the holding a tray filled with sandwiches. She was scared out of her mind but she put on a warm smile when she saw Knives.  
  
She set the tray next to Knives on a little table. She could feel that she was being stared at so she tried to hurry and leave.  
  
"You're not afraid of me?" Knives asked.  
  
Milly turned and gave him her best smile. "Of course I am Mr. Knives, sir. I just want to help you," she was cut off.  
  
"Even though I could crush you like a spider?" he asked.  
  
"Not in the shape your in, Mr. Knives." She answered, she opened her eyes to meet his starring back at her, he was smiling, not evilly either. Milly smiled nervously and left the room.  
  
"Vash knows that he's a superior being but he can still tolerate these weaklings." Knives sat up before crashing back down on the bed. "Damn you Vash."  
  
Knives laid there thinking of Vash and the things that he has done over his lifetime. "I could never be like him. I'm just a pathetic spider know." Knives tried to sit back up and was successful. He uncovered himself and he stained to place his feet on the wooden floor. Know he was sitting in the upright position on his bed.  
  
He was only wearing sweat pants. Knives gathered all his strength and stood up. He cringed when one of his wounds opened back up on his leg. He stumbled to one of the walls for support. He walked the rest of the length to the door with his hand on the wall. He opened the door and walked out onto the living room. Meryl was sitting at a desk typing up papers. She heard someone walk into the room, Meryl turned to see who it was and almost flipped out.  
  
"V-V, V, Vash!!" she yelled.  
  
Vash poked his head out of the kitchen to see what was the matter. He saw Meryl press up against the desk and Knives trying to walk out side.  
  
"Knives!" he yelled.  
  
Knives has gained a lot of his strength back but he was hurting himself in the process. He turned around to face his brother.  
  
"What?" he argued.  
  
"You shouldn't be down here. You should be resting." Vash yelled.  
  
"Then kill me." Knives thought. His thoughts travel to Vash mind.  
  
"Wha . . I'm not going to do that." Vash said.  
  
"You wanted to help me, then kill me, I have no more use for this planet, it's already dieing, and so am I." Knives thought again. "I have no purpose."  
  
Vash lowered his head in thought.  
  
"Please, Vash." Knives pleaded. Vash's eyes got huge when he heard his brother plead for his own death. Vash raised head up, pulled his gun out and aimed it at Knives. It was rather sad to see Knives like this.  
  
"When we fought before, I was waiting for you to deliver the final blow. I want eternal rest, Vash." He asked aloud.  
  
Meryl was stunned that Vash had Knives at gunpoint in their house, after he said that he would try changing his brother.  
  
"Vash are actually going to shoot your brother again?" she asked.  
  
"Please, Vash, end my suffering." Knives asked. Vash's hand began to shake.  
  
"Knives I don't want to do this." Vash cried.  
  
"Just shoot ME!!" he screamed.  
  
Vash closed his eyes and thought. He heard his brother speak, "I'm sorry. I was wrong." Vash opened his eyes quicker than when he closed them. His brother gave him a warm smile, his eyes filled with pain. Another tear ran down Vash's cheek, and then he pulled the trigger. A loud BANG!! echoed through the household. Knives legs gave way and he tumbled to the floor. Milly ran over to Meryl. Vash walked up to the body of his brother, the bullet lodge in his chest. Vash looked down at him tears in his eyes.  
  
'Why are you crying?' Knives whispered. 'You did what I asked of you.'  
  
"I know, but why me." Vash stated.  
  
"B-because . . ." Knives never finished his sentence. He lay there in front of Vash, dieing. Vash bent down to his brother's side.  
  
"Good-bye, my brother."  
  
...............  
  
THE END!! 


End file.
